


Bitch, I Fucked Santa!!

by HeatherSinclair



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherSinclair/pseuds/HeatherSinclair
Summary: Principal Carol Newman meets the girl that beat her up back in middle school for still believing in Santa. But she has PROOF that Santa is real; she FUCKED santa!
Relationships: Scott Calvin/Carol Newman
Kudos: 7





	Bitch, I Fucked Santa!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk as shit when I wrote this.

~*~ SOMETIME IN THE 1970s or 1980s~*~

Back when Carol Newman was in middle school, That Bitch Bethany (TM) had punched her in the fucking face just for believing in Santa. That Bitch Bethany (TM) was the most popular girl in their middle school. She wore perfume from goddamn Victoria's Secret, for crying out loud! She smelled like the inside of an overpriced mall store. Bethany had also been vocal since 3rd grade about how much she didn't believe in Santa.

Carol Newman did believe in Santa. Every year, Carol was a good kid. She followed the rules. She showed others that she cared. And then every year, Santa would bring her exactly what she asked for. That Bitch Bethany (TM) probably got coal every year. That's probably why she didn't believe in Santa, Carol figured.

One day, Carol was heading home from 7th grade, when Bethany stopped her in the middle school parking lot. "Hey, Christmas Carol!" she shouted in a teasing voice. "I heard you still believe in Santa! Even though you're almost 13 years old! How pathetic is that?" Bethany's posse of popular girl friends laughed with her.

"You're just jealous!" Carol yelled. "You're just jealous because Santa probably gives you coal every year because you're BAD!"

"That's so pathetic it hurts!" said Bethany. "Come on, girls, we're going to the mall."

Carol decided that today, she was standing up not just for herself, she was standing up for SANTA! And for the SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS! "Santa is real! You're just jealous!" Carol yelled. "You're just jealous because Santa doesn't want to give your ho ass a gift!"

And that's when Bethany punched Carol in the face. Blood gushed from Carol's nose. When she went home, she explained what happened to her parents. "Maybe you shouldn't call other girls a ho," said her mom.

"Also," her dad added, "Maybe it's time you stopped believing in Santa? You're almost a teenager, Carol. Maybe you need to grow up?"

Carol ran to her room crying.

~*~ PRESENT DAY, WHICH IS 2002-ish IN THIS CONTEXT ~*~

Awwwww yeah. Carol finally had her perfect revenge for That Bitch Bethany (TM). She had to admit; she was skeptical at first when Scott Calvin, the father of Charlie Calvin (one of her most troublesome students) had revealed to her he was Santa Clause. She thought maybe he was mocking her, especially since on their romantic sleight ride together, she'd opened up about her past with Bethany and with being bullied for believing in Santa. But he'd proven it to her; he'd taken her to the actual North Pole and proposed MARRIAGE to her! She had gone from being punched in the face for believing in Santa... to LITERALLY becoming Mrs. Clause! How was that for poetic justice, Bethany?!

Two days after Christmas -- after Scott (or Santa) had a chance to relax from his long night of delivering presents -- Carol made him a proposition. In his bedroom at the North Pole, which was decorated with holly and candy canes hanging everywhere, she began to climb on top of him on the bed. "Hello, Santa," she said in a low, sultry voice.

"Well, hello, Mrs. Clause," he said back, sounding a little like that annoying guy Tim Allen played on Tool Time.

"Does being Santa come with ... benefits?"

"Benefits?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She began kissing down his neck, eliciting a loud, deep moan from Scott. "Yeah," she continued, her voice breathy and feminine. "Like ... one of those new camera phones I keep hearing about?"

"Oh, yeah, Bernard the Elf built me a custom camera phone months ago!"

"Mmm," she said, continuing to kiss down his neck, down to his chest. "Can we take some photos then?"

"Oooooh," said Santa. "Mrs. Clause is kinky!"

Within the next few minutes, Carol had made her way down to Scott's dick. She removed his massive throbbing member from his red velvet Santa pants and slid it into her mouth. Sucking vigorously, she watched as Scott took photos on his new camera flip phone. When he was about to cum, he even held the phone high above his head to take a selfie of the 2 of them.

"Thank you so much!" she shouted when they were done.

"What are you thanking ME for?" Scott asked. "You just gave me the best blow job!"

"I finally have the revenge I need!"

Then, Carol texted all of the photos to That Bitch Bethany (TM). Her text said, "Oh, Santa isn't real? Bitch I FUCKED SANTA!!!!"

Scott smiled at her. "You were always my favorite ho ho ho."


End file.
